


For Queen and Country

by i_claudia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_claudia/pseuds/i_claudia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shut up, Potter,” Malfoy hissed back. “Or do you want to explain how we let the suspect slip through our fingers again? He’s suspicious and jumpy; we have to set him at ease.” He wrapped a hand around Harry’s neck and tugged, insistent. “He wants us to kiss, we have to kiss.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Queen and Country

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hermette and originally posted on LJ [here](http://i-claudia.livejournal.com/40980.html#cutid6). (11 December 2009)

“No way,” Harry whispered fiercely. “Malfoy, no way in _hell_ are we—”

“Shut up, Potter,” Malfoy hissed back. “Or do you want to explain how we let the suspect slip through our fingers again? He’s suspicious and jumpy; we have to set him at ease.” He wrapped a hand around Harry’s neck and tugged, insistent. “He wants us to kiss, we have to kiss.”

Harry chanced a look at the suspect, who was indeed looking distinctly nervous, nostrils flaring as if he sensed a trap. “This had better work,” he muttered, and gave the man a fleeting, pasted on smile before tilting his head to kiss Malfoy.

It was... odd. Malfoy’s lips were warm and dry against his own, a little rough and chapped but overall not... not terrible. Malfoy stepped closer, slid his hand up Harry’s neck until his fingers were digging into Harry’s hair, and Harry brought up his hands automatically to rest them on Malfoy’s hips. It was almost nice, he thought; sort of terrifying in how comfortable it was.

Then Malfoy ran his tongue over Harry’s lips, hot and slick, and when Harry opened his mouth to gasp or protest or _something_ , Malfoy slipped his tongue inside, and Harry immediately stopped thinking about the fact that he was kissing Malfoy and the world hadn’t ended. He pretty much stopped thinking entirely, actually, because every time he tried to regroup and gather his scattered thoughts together, Malfoy would do something filthy and unexpected, like suck on his tongue or run his hand over the ticklish spot on Harry’s side, and Harry would have to start remembering to breathe all over again.

When Malfoy finally pulled back, Harry almost lifted a hand to feel his lips before he caught himself. His mouth was all tingly, and there was a warm feeling unfurling in his chest.

Malfoy had already turned away to talk to their suspect again, giving him a charming smile, and Harry sort of stared at him before he realized what he was doing and tried to yank his attention back to what was going on. It didn’t work very well; it was like there was some kind of visual magnet embedded in Malfoy’s mouth, and now Harry couldn’t look away.

He realized, with a growing sort of horror, that he’d really _liked_ kissing Malfoy, and that he really wanted to do it again.


End file.
